We'll be together One Shot
by Dark-Illusion89
Summary: Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are most of the time together, and when they are not....bad things happen...


**We'll be Together**

It was a normal autumn day, Sideswipe was writing some stories on his diary. It was a custom that he had gained during the time that he and his twin brother lived alone with Ratchet, before they joined the autobot army…

Sunstreaker was beside his brother, trying to get some sleep:-"Sunny?"-

Sideswipe whispered. The black and yellow Lamborghini opened one of his optics:-"What's wrong Sides?"-

Sideswipe smiled:-"I just wanted to see if you were awake!"-

Sunstreaker smiled back and then he went back to "sleep".

'_An that time we nearly made it, I thought that we were going to die…but thank Primus that didn't happen…Our moody doctor appeared and saved us once again'_ Sideswipe wrote down on his diary…

The two lambo' hunters have had a terrible past, they were left alone since they were very young…hunting and stealing to survive, those memories were hard for Sunstreaker but not for Sideswipe…

Sideswipe looked up to his older brother, he was the one who protected him during that time, the one who stayed up when he was sick and the one who wiped away his tears when he was sad… Sideswipe really admired him.

He was the only one apart from Ratchet who knew how much Sunstreaker had suffered since their parents' dead, and why he acted the way he did in front of the others…

Suddenly they heard the alarm:-"The decepticons are attacking the energon mine, we need some volunteers to go and stop them!"- Prowl told them.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe looked at each other:-"I will go Sides, you stay here and prepare something to eat!"- Sunstreaker winked his optic.

Sideswipe nodded:-"I will then bro'!"-

Sunstreaker and the other autobots were ready to leave the base; he turned and waved a goodbye to his twin brother:-"I will see you in a while!"-

Sideswipe nodded again:-"Take care bro!"- The black and red Lamborghini said. Sunstreaker just smiled and then they left the base.

Sideswipe returned to his desk and kept on writing his memories, he couldn't deny that he was worried for his brother; they were together almost all the time and when they weren't they could feel what the other was feeling…

'_I remember that time when they tried to separate us…Sunny was very angry and he told them that he would kill them all if they lay a finger on me…we were only kids, but we were already used to kill and hunt to survive…'_

Sideswipe sighed and looked up, then he continued writing:_-'I clearly remember that rainy night, Sunny and I were surrounded, they wanted to separate us and take us to foster homes to grow up as we should…we didn't want that, so we tried to run away in vane._

_But something that I will never forget is that moment when I turned to meet Sunny and I saw his optics full of tears, I must confess that it was the fist time I saw my brother cry….and that smile that he gave me, full of hope and pain at the same time…well it really changed my life…_

_I can still hear his words:-"Sides, don't worry lil' bro no matter what happens we'll be together, always together And I…I give you my word that I will always protect you!"- _Tears started to fall from Sideswipe's optics; he knew how much Sunny cared about him, he never let Sideswipe do dangerous things, not even missions, Sideswipe was Sunstreaker's light and for no reason he would let anyone hurt him…

As for Sideswipe, he loved to death his twin brother, he was his only family and though sometimes he fought with him because he overprotected him, he was His Sunny.

Sideswipe looked up and noticed that the sky was dark, soon raindrops started to fall from the sky…he wiped away his tears.

The red Lamborghini just smiled and continued with his writing_:-"Sometimes we thought that were not going to make it…we barely get energon to survive, until one day a gentle blue-eyed medic helped us, he took us to his house and let us stay there…yeah I am talking about the moody, mean and old Ratchet"-_

Suddenly, he stopped his writing, he put one of his hands on his chest and, slowly sighed; it hurt…his spark was killing him.

In that moment he understood that something was just not right, he immediately thought about his older brother…

-"Sunny!" He whispered.

Without thinking it twice, Sideswipe ran out of the base, he drove down the pouring rain, and desperately looked for the autobots and his twin brother.

For a strange reason Sideswipe started to remember all his childhood, all the times that he and Sunny had fought, all the things that he wanted to say to his brother but he had never said…

His optics were full of tears again, he found them, they were surrounding someone, Sideswipe transformed and ran to see what was happening.

He saw Sunny lying down on the ground, he was seriously injured and Ratchet was by his side:-"I'm sorry Sides, there is nothing I can do for him!"- Ratchet's optics were full of pain and rage, Sideswipe knew that he loved them as if they were his own kids.

Sideswipe slowly fell on his knee and took Sunstreaker's hand:-"Sunny, I'm here!"- Sideswipe voice was half broken; he was holding back his tears.

Sunstreaker groaned and then slowly opened his optics to see his little twin brother:-"I told you not to leave the base dumb! But I must admit that I am so happy to hear your voice!"- Sunstreaker used the rest of his energy to hold back Sideswipe's hand.

"I'm sorry Sideswipe; I'm not going to be able to take care of you anymore!"- Sunstreaker faking a smile and holding back his tears.

Sideswipe shook his head:-"Don't say that Sunny! Hold on please!"- Sideswipe couldn't take anymore and started to cry.

Sunstreaker groaned once more and brought up some oil:-"You have to be strong! It's not like I am not scared right now but…" Sunstreaker smiled and then tears started to run down his cheeks.

Sideswipe gently rested his head on Sunstreaker's chest:-"You said that we were going to be together… remember?"-

Sunny placed his hand over Sideswipe's helmet:-"I do remember that, we are going to be together even if death do us part!"-

-"But I don't want that!"- Sideswipe said almost screaming.

Sunny slowly closed his optics, he was tired:-"Don't be a cry baby Sides!"-

Sideswipe was crying out all his sorrow:-"Don't leave me Sunny!"-

Sunny smiled:-"'m not going to leave you Sides, I will always be with you!"- He started to caress his brother's helmet as he used to do it when they were kids and sideswipe was scared:-"Now please be strong and…"- Sunstreaker faintly sighed one last time. His hand fell to the ground and his tears ceased to fall from his optics.

They were in silence they only heard the raindrops falling from the sky:-"Sunny"- Sideswipe let go Sunstreaker's hand.

He started to cry again with all his forces:-"Why did you have to leave me!?"- He was screaming over his brother's dead body.

It was a spark-breaking scene for the rest of the team, Sideswipe hit ground:-"What I am going to do with out you!?"-

He took hugged his brother's dead body:-"Why Sunny? Why?"-

Ratchet walked to him:-"Sides, we must return to the base"- Sideswipe didn't look back, he just nodded.

He felt the rain drops washing away his tears, he looked down and saw his brother's face:-"Sunny!"- Sideswipe whispered.-"We'll be together as you said!"-

Then again, only the sound of the raindrops was present…

Sideswipe felt a hand over his helmet:-"Wake up, you lazy 'bot!"-

He moaned:-"Just five minutes more…!"- He suddenly jumped off the bed. –"Sunny you are alive!"- Sideswipe jumped into his brother's arms.

Sunstreaker caressed his helmet:-"Of course I am!"-

Sideswipe started to cry:-"I had a bad dream in which you…you!"-

Sunstreaker shook his head:-"Shhh…Don't say it! Do you think that I would leave you just like that?"- Sunstreaker asked to his brother wiping away his tears.

Sideswipe half smiled:-"Now I know you would not!"-

Sunstreaker hugged him back:-"I told you that we were going to be together no matter what, and I have no intention to break that promise!"- Sunstreaker told him.

Sideswipe rested his head on Sunstreaker's shoulder:-"That's right Sunny; we'll be together no matter what!"-

-"Love ya big bro!"- Sideswipe said.

Sunstreaker half smiled.-"What did you say?"- He asked pretending that he did not hear him.

Sideswipe giggled:-"I know you love me too!"-

Sunstreaker stared at him:-"By the way bro…is my food ready? I am starving!"-

Sideswipe giggle:-"Sorry, I forgot about that! Seems like I fell asleep while I was writing"-

Sunstreaker smiled:-"I knew it! C'mon I will cook something for you!"-

Sideswipe saw his brother walking away from the room:-"What are you looking at? Hurry up!"- Sunstreaker told him.

Sideswipe ran after him:-"Are you going to cook some energon pasta?"- Sideswipe asked.

Sunstreaker placed his hand over Sideswipe's helmet again:-"Maybe…"-

Their voices faded away and their silhouettes disappeared in the autobots main dark hall…

://ED//:


End file.
